Team LVCK
by Vincent Van
Summary: NOT SELF INSERT! Vincent (the OG OC) and his OC team are in the RWBY canon to make it better. With any 'luck' this story will be awesome. Rated T probably all the way through for action mostly.
1. A Rose for an Artist

**A/N: Greetings and Bienvenue, this is the rewrite I am doing for a story I did about a year ago. Hopefully by now I am a somewhat better writer, and this story will be good and not clichéd. That's all for now so take care.**

Ch. 1 a Rose for an Artist

A young artist sat on a bench in the park. He had just finished painting his ticket to the big leagues. All he had left to do was sign his name when he heard some commotion behind him. He ran to go help someone who was trapped in a crashed car. A fire was nearing the person when all of a sudden the blurry image of a young girl ran in and out of the scene dropping the person off a safe distance away.

After this fiasco Vincent walked back to his art to find that it had been stolen. "Great, now I have to start all over." He said to himself.

Later that night, Vincent walked down the streets of Vale in the late evening with his brown overcoat on his back and his straw hat upon his head.

He saw a dust shop still open in the distance. Before he knew it, two people flew out of the front window with a loud crash. Vincent realized what was happening and pulled his paint brush out from his inside coat pocket.

He hesitated when he recognized the girl from earlier. He saw a man in a bowler hat start to make his way outside and realized this girl wouldn't beat him one on one.

Vincent rushed into the fight with just his brush and dueled some of the goons that the girl wasn't fighting.

The teens finished off the last of the goons when the man in the bowler hat was standing in front of them. "You were worth every cent, truly you were." He said to his henchmen.

Vincent promptly rushed the criminal. The man brushed him aside with his cane.

"As I was saying, this has all been a barrel of laughs but I'm afraid I must be leaving." The man in the bowler hat said as he shot at the girl.

The girl evaded the shot but had to go chase down the man who was getting away. Vincent was about to follow suit when he noticed someone in a dark alley.

When the person noticed Vincent coming toward them, they ducked into a corner. Vincent turned that corner and found an empty doorway.

Vincent didn't get a good look at the person but he felt like he knew two things about them, he knew them, and they should be dead.

To add to the things he had to worry about, Vincent was also tired. He ended up going to the Vale airport early to sleep there and wait for the next day.

Vincent found himself on a ship late at night. He wasn't alone; he was in the company of a girl. Thunder crashed, and an explosion ignited. He saw the girl slip out of his reach and into the ocean.

Then Vincent woke up to the bright and shining early morning.


	2. Even Artists Get Lonely

**A/N: Not much to say here besides enjoy the story, even more is on the way. Take care.**

Ch. 2 Even Artists get Lonely

In the corner of the airship, Vincent sat watching the majestic kingdom of Vale drift away underneath him. He heard a conversation on the other side of the vehicle.

"I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!" A girl yelled.

Vincent felt a twinge of hurt at the thought of family. He didn't have any.

"Hey you can see Signal from here." The sister said. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

The older sister replied. "Beacon's our home now."

Vincent felt better about this; his last 'home' was always one step away from hell. He thought back to after the crash. He was the only one to make it to the shore, where he was met with beowulves.

He was brought back to the present when a guy ran by about to puke.

Luckily the hovercraft had just landed, and he was free to puke in a trash can on solid ground.

Vincent made sure to get away from that area quickly. He saw the two sisters he heard earlier, and recognized the girl in the red hood from earlier, again.

He stopped a few feet behind so he could talk to her, but then another girl walked into him.

"Oh I'm sorry." A shy voice apologized to the artist who was on the ground.

Vincent looked up to find a girl in a multicolored wizard robe. Her face was much cleaner than his, her hair was a rich, brown, shoulder length variety, and her eyes were almost as colorful as her clothing.

Then another girl in white joined in the conversation. "Come on Kharla; don't spend your time apologizing to the less fortunate." She said. "Especially if they smell as bad as him."

The white girl then left the two alone. "I'm sorry again… about her this time!" Kharla apologized again.

"No apologies necessary, I've met far worse people." He answered. "So Kharla, I'm Vincent."

"It's nice to meet you Vincent." She greeted. "It's very kind of you to look past Weiss Schnee's less than stellar qualities like I do."

"Oh, that's who that was." He understood. "I just figured since she was mean to me, she saw me as a threat, which is good because I was worried I'd be the weakest one here."

An explosion came from where Weiss had walked off to. Kharla saw her and had to go step in. "I'll see you later I guess, I'm sorry I have to go."


	3. Public Speaking is not an Art

**A/N: Well, it's not, enjoy and take care.**

Ch. 3 Public Speaking is not an Art

In all the commotion Vincent was unable to talk to the girl. Instead he found Professor Ozpin finishing a speech. "It is up to you to take the first step, be careful it is not in the wrong direction." Vincent could have sworn Ozpin was looking at him.

Afterward Vincent tried to fall asleep in a crowded ballroom.

He was on the island trying to not get killed by beowulves, when out of nowhere two arrows pierced right through both monsters, and Vincent was losing consciousness, but before he did he saw his savior, an man in ratty clothes that made him look like an old hermit.

Vincent woke up in the morning before the sun was even out. Everyone else was still asleep, so he took advantage of being the first to take a shower.

Near the end of the shower, Vincent heard running water from the sink. He was confused by this, and looked to see what the noise was.

"Hey Vinnie, did you miss me?" A girl greeted.

"Ah! Claudia what are you doing here?" Vincent asked in shock while he tried to grab his towel and cover up.

Claudia, who was mostly exposed, turned around to continue talking, "Come on Vinnie, I've seen you in all your glory before, remember."

"I know, but why are you at this school?" Vincent clarified.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"So can I."

Vincent asked one more question, "then I guess this little event is going to be kept a secret too?"

_Click!_ Claudia's scroll snapped a picture. "Yeah sure, whatever." She then whispered to herself as she performed the action, "save under 'personal time' pics."

A knock came from the door.

Vincent opened it with his towel around his waist. It was the guy who barfed earlier. "Are you alright, I heard a scream."

"Oh, everything is just peachy." Claudia said as she walked out from behind Vincent.

"Uh…" Vincent and barf boy vocalized in unison.


	4. Partners!

**A/N: Thanks for the views, keep it up. I will get around to the flashbacks more later on, until then, take care.**

Ch. 4 Partners!

Vincent was waiting on the platform waiting to start his initiation. He realized Ozpin gave terrible speeches that weren't worth listening to anyway.

Soon Vincent was flying over the sea of green.

He thought back to the island. He was watching Jian the hermit practice his archery skills. He offered it to Vincent so he could practice. He was a lousy shot. Jian motioned for him to go get the arrow that had landed in the forest. He got off a little ways and found the arrow, unfortunately a group of masked soldiers found Vincent.

Vincent snapped out of it just in time to pull his paintbrush out and make a lasso out of his paint to grab onto a tree. He used the momentum to swing a bit further forward. Before he landed however, he ran into a person.

Vincent used his soft brown eyes to look into some harsh red ones.

"Hey, Vinnie." Claudia said from under Vincent, "Looks like we're partners, again."

"Partners!" Vincent exclaimed in confusion.

Claudia asked him in a disapproving look, "You weren't listening to the directions were you?"

"Nope"

Vincent got up off of the girl who was luckily clad in her standard armor, black jeans, black leather jacket, black t shirt with her red symbol of a seven sided star, and her dyed gray blond hair in a ponytail.

"Come on let's go." Claudia directed.

"Why are you going that way?" Vincent asked the girl.

She answered. "Because this is the right way."

"I didn't know that." He mentioned. "I thought it was over there."

"You should be mindful of your surroundings, Vinnie."


	5. Beginners LVCK

**A/N: There we have it, the team is formed now. Full character descriptions are at the bottom. Take care**

Ch. 5 Beginners LVCK

Vincent and Claudia found their way to the relics without too much trouble.

"Alright you pick." Vincent offered.

"Why?"

Vincent responded, "Just think of it as making up for that one time…"

"Haha," Claudia knew what he was talking about; "those were the days."

Claudia took her time to look around at all of the relics, before she settled on the black queen piece.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"I guess we wait for the other black queen piece to be taken." Claudia reasoned.

As the two sat and waited in silence, they noticed smoke rising from the distance and many sounds of monsters all around them, slowly nearing.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling from underneath the teens. A giant snake popped out of the ground. Kharla came out of the same hole after it, trying to throw shards of glass into its weak points.

Vincent saw all of this and started to pull out his paintbrush. "You think she needs help?"

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Claudia reasoned.

Kharla morphed her glass shards into a sword and rammed it into one of its eyes.

Then its entire head was chopped cleanly off by someone else. Kharla and the head fell to the ground with a thump.

Out from behind the snake came a woman with long, unkempt jet black hair and small deer antlers, a green cut off t shirt and skin tight green pants with gray armor pads, and a symbol of a large top hat across her chest, and an axe guitar slung across her back.

"Hey Kharla, who's this?" Vincent asked the girls.

"The name is Lash." She said in a no nonsense voice. "You two got here fast, which piece did you pick?" She asked them.

"We got the black queen." Claudia answered.

"Then you're joining my team." Lash ordered as she picked up the other black queen.

Vincent asked Lash a rhetorical question, "Who died and made you the leader?"

"I did." She answered.

It was then that a girl in black and a girl in yellow found the site of the relics.

"You think this is the right place Blake?" The blond asked.

Blake, the girl in black answered, "Yes Yang, this is the place."

Yang, the blond saw Vincent and rolled her eyes, "And the guy who's been stalking my sister is already here, great."

"Whoa, leave Vincent alone please." Kharla stood in between Vincent and the protective sister.

"Relax lady; I was just going to get that cute pony over there." Yang explained to the colorful wizard.

Soon all the pairs of students had found their way to the meeting spot.

"Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together." Yang said flatly.

The girl in the hood, whom Vincent found out, was named Ruby, rebutted with "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Understandably Ruby rushed in without a plan, and ended up in a sticky situation. Vincent started running towards the young girl who was in danger, when a white streak slipped by him and saved the girl in the red hood.

After this, the twelve teens left the scene and headed back to the cliffs. Vincent and his friends fell to the back of the group. Vincent felt something catch his leg. He was in the mouth of a Beowulf. This was a major problem for Vincent, because he has a gripping, irrational fear of beowulves.

Vincent remembered back to the island when he was being interrogated by a man in a mask.

"Have you seen this man?" He asked about Jian.

Vincent did not answer.

"You seem to require further incentive." The man in the mask drew a sword and cut a gash right across Vincent's chest.

He was brought back by the fresh pain of the Beowulf biting into him.

Luckily for Vincent, Lash, Claudia, and Kharla all came to save the painter.

The rescue party of females attacked the army of wolves that gathered around Vincent. Each one individually fought off the creatures.

Lash swung her axe. Claudia was shooting her double barreled gun. Kharla fought with a morphing blob of glass shards.

Claudia gave the Beowulf that held Vincent one right in the kisser, freeing him.

Vincent regained enough of his courage to pull out his paintbrush. With the flip of a switch, it expanded into a large, curved, metallic white blade. The four teens fought with their backs to each other.

"This isn't working! We need a plan!" Kharla pleaded to her teammates.

"Good thing I have one." Lash yelled back. "Here's what we do, Claudia and Kharla round them up, Vincent you restrain them, and I'll finish them off.

Vincent was reminded of when Jian jumped into the interrogation room, and with nothing but a bow and one arrow fought the masked man to a standstill. He released Vincent from his bindings, and quickly gave him a map to where he was supposed to go.

Vincent was back to the fight at hand.

And they did, Claudia using her dual batons, and Kharla her glass swords. Vincent used his paint to hold the beasts in place. Finally, Lash using all of her force, power shouted and brought down her axe upon the entrapped foes, ripping them to shreds.

When they got to the cliffs, they saw Ruby just cut off the head of a giant bird.

Back at Beacon, Vincent was being congratulated on surviving initiation.

Ozpin called out their names. "Lash, Vincent Van, Claudia Colossus, and Kharla Magne. You collected the black queen pieces. From now on you shall be known as Team Luck."

On the screen shown the four teens, and their initials.

"Led by… Lash." He finished.

...

Lash: based off Slash

race: doe faunus

gender: female

hair: messy black, down

eyes: black

symbol: Trick, top hat on her chest

general personality: cold

theme song: Blow Me Away, by Breaking Benjamin, jk... Guitar Duel with Slash, from Guitar Hero

armor: somewhat heavy, strong

weapon: Dusty the axe guitar, shoots electric dust bullets from the neck

semblance: sonic power shout

...

Vincent: duh

race: human

gender: male

hair: orange, dirty comb over

eyes: brown

symbol: Element, sunflower tattooed on his chest, can't be seen while clothed.

theme song: Meet the Elements, by They Might Be Giants

general personality: rebellious

armor: none, brown overcoat

weapon: Brushido, nagamaki (big katana)/paintbrush, aura paint comes out of the end

semblance: paint (similar to Weiss dust coming out of the sword)

...

Claudia: based off of Nero (Sara Lance)

race: human

gender: female

hair: gray blond ponytail, dyed

eyes: red

symbol: Twinkle, seven sided red star on her back

general personality: smart ass, slightly perverted

theme song: Whispers In The Dark, by Skillet

armor: sturdy leather jacket

weapon: Heads and Tails, double barreled elephant gun, splits into two batons that can combine to be one bo staff

semblance: earth power

...

Kharla: based off of Charlemagne

race: human

gender: female

hair: brown, shoulder length

eyes: rainbow

symbol: Shatter, broken glass look all over her robe

general personality: shy, fragile

theme song: Shatter Me, by Lindsey Stirling

armor: none

weapon: none

semblance: Stained Glass (resembling Cinder's, but with glass instead)


	6. Art Forgery

**A/N: Thanks again for the views, we are now into the actual schooling, so prepare to get schooled. Take Care.**

Ch. 6 Art Forgery

Vincent sat in the freshman Grimm studies class listening to Professor Port drone on about hunting, which Vincent realized early on that most of his experiences were grossly exaggerated fish stories.

"So the moral of the story is that a true huntsman must be honorable…" Port started.

Vincent began to slouch in his chair.

"A true huntsman must be dependable…" He continued.

Vincent further slouched in his seat.

"A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." The Professor finished his list.

At this point Vincent was but a shadow of his former self in his seat. Even though Vincent had gone through rigorous training, it was never to be a good huntsman, or a good person.

Weiss in the front row volunteered to test her hunting abilities. The class took a short break to allow her to ready herself for the fight.

Vincent left the room to get a drink of water. While in the halls, he encountered a certain headmaster.

"Vincent…" He said in his drawn out voice. "You… seem a bit down. Is something wrong?"

Vincent tried to look him in the eye, but could only get up to his chin. "I've been told you know everything, so you know what's troubling me." He answered without voicing the reason.

Ozpin took a long sip of his coffee before responding. "I know you forged two sets of transcripts to be admitted to the school, but I have no idea why, much less everything."

"I have a long history, all I want is to make up for it and actually do something good in this world." Vincent explained. "I figured there was no way you'd let me in if you knew my secret. I should just leave; forget I even tried a better way."

"I'm afraid my judgment on who attends my school is final." Ozpin reminded the artist.

After she was back and ready to fight, Weiss fought off a fairly weak boarbatusk.

Later that day Vincent noticed Ruby was in a conversation with the headmaster as well.

He experienced another flashback. After escaping the soldier's camp, Vincent wandered around the woods. A soldier found him. He tackled Vincent to the ground. The two rolled on the ground until they came to the edge of a cliff. The soldier grabbed onto the ledge, while Vincent was above him.

"Please." The soldier pleaded for his life. Vincent started to reach out his hand. He got a dark look in his eye and stopped, got up and walked away.


	7. Art History

**A/N: We'll start to learn more about Vincent in this chapter and later, school will happen in the next few chapters as well, stick with my liberal use of classes. Thanks for the support, and take care.**

Ch. 7 Art History

Vincent walked through the forest trying to follow the worn out map. He realized he was at the spot on the map he was going to. The painter found a small hut that was well camouflaged. He started investigating the inside.

In an instant there was an arm around his neck, and a body bearing down behind him.

The gruff voice of a man came from Vincent's attacker. "You have one chance to tell me who you really are before I snap your neck." He offered, most graciously.

Vincent jolted out of his dream, gasping for breath.

"Uhh…" Lash groaned at being almost woken up by the male.

Vincent quietly sat up on his bed and realized that Claudia wasn't in the room, and that Kharla was watching him from her bed.

When she saw that he looked at her she tried to quickly pretend she was asleep.

"Kharla?" He asked.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I couldn't sleep hearing you in pain." She apologized rapidly. "You weren't breathing, and when I checked your heartbeat was fading."

Vincent looked down at his chest. "You, uh, felt my chest while I was asleep?"

"I'm sorry." She blurted out with a blush on her face.

Vincent smiled slightly before responding. "No, I'm sorry you had to see me like that, let me go get some fresh air, and you try to fall asleep, okay."

She nodded her head.

Vincent went to go as he said, and get some fresh air, but he might have had ulterior motives. He wanted to find Claudia, if she was awake, she was up to something.

The artist walked down the hallways until he found a door cracked open with a bright light escaping into the darkness. He went to investigate and found a certain blond doing the salmon ladder for exercise.

"Oh, hey Vinnie! I couldn't sleep so I figured a workout would do me some good." She explained mid ladder.

He replied in his disapproving voice, "Claudia you know you need your sleep."

She made no response.

He went on. "Come on Claudia, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

She still didn't respond.

"It's about what happened after…" He started.

Claudia promptly finished the ladder, hopped down, and punched right at Vincent.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he ducked under her fist. The punching bag that was right behind Vincent flew off into the wall, spewing the contents everywhere. "Great, now we have to clean up this mess."

"Don't worry." She said, trying to steady her breathing. "The janitor will get it."

Vincent had to ask her, "What happened to the normal girl I used to know?"

"I'll tell you my story, when you're ready to tell me yours." She bargained. "Who really are you?"

"I'm Vincent Van, Jian sent me." Vincent told the man in his flashback.

The man loosened his grip momentarily, and then tightened it again. "Why should I believe you?"

"Look at me; do I look like a fighter?" He reasoned.

"Not at all, I'm surprised you survived this long." The man answered as he let Vincent go. "That's good. I can make a survivor out of you."


	8. At the Copa

**A/N: This is just a short chapter to set up Vincent and his platonic relationships with other guys, besides Jaune. Take care. **

Ch. 8 At the Copa

Vincent turned around to see a man who was probably just barely 20, with spiky black hair, and piercing gray eyes. He wore a gray jumpsuit with black combat armor.

"And who might you be?" Vincent asked the man.

"Manilo,Barisan Manilo." He replied.

Vincent looked at the man, then took a gander at the inside of the hut before saying, "Great, I'm in a cabana with a guy named Bari Manilo."

Barisan did not find this amusing. Instead he asked Vincent a question, "You have any combat training kid?"

Vincent shook his head to mean no.

"Then training starts now!" He yelled as he started throwing punches at the kid.

Vincent flashed back to reality. Jaune had just gotten the tar beat out of him by a guy named Cardin.

At the lunch table the twelve teens sat by each other. Vincent listened to the other teens talk, while he made some scenery out of his food. He certainly didn't enjoy hearing about bullying, but Vincent never deserved to hold the moral high ground.

A cry came from a girl who was being bullied by Cardin. Vincent saw Lash start to stand up. He grabbed the Faunus's hand and quietly warned, "You have to be better than them…" She was surprised at the contact, and his take charge attitude. "I have a feeling he'll get what's coming to him."

Afterward, eleven of the teens left for Oobleck's history class. Vincent however was granted thirty more minutes before his neural psychology class with Professor Peach.

In class, Peach was lecturing on success. "Success stems from your limbic system, which rewards drive."

Vincent was writing down notes. He heard Peach walk up to one of the students.

"But sometimes your limbic system doesn't fire on all cylinders," Peach explained, "Like Superman over there." They referred to a guy who was asleep in his seat. "Either that, or he's more preoccupied with fighting monsters…" Peach raised their voice. "Than passing this class." The guy finally woke up. "Morning hotshot."

Professor Peach went on with their lecture, "Speaking of passing this class, please turn in your papers."

After class, Vincent went to go talk to the guy who was asleep. "Hey, it's Pierce, right?" Vincent asked the guy.

"Yeah, and you're that Vincent guy." He stated. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you needed a study buddy what with you sleeping during class." Vincent went on. "I also was hoping we could be friends, I'm kind of by myself in the treehouse right now."

Pierce looked down at the painter who was a foot shorter, "When you put it that way, how could I refuse?" He said as he started chuckling. That night they had an awesome study session, complete with pizza.


	9. Gun in the Face

**A/N: Roll with me on this, half the gun in the story is real, the other half is metaphorical. And yeah I'm going to deal with the rest of Jaune's Arc (pun slightly intended) soon, so take care.**

Ch. 9 What do you do with a Gun in your face?

The next day, Pierce and Vincent were brought in to have a talk with Professor Peach.

"This paper is really good Pierce." Peach congratulated. "You can never stay awake in class, yet you can give me a remarkable take on criminal drive for success. Tell me more about that, page 6."

"Heh" Pierce exhaled slowly. "I didn't write the paper."

"Who did?"

"I don't know." Pierce elaborated. "We never met, I contacted them through my scroll and left an envelope behind a trashcan, a few days later I had the paper."

Pierce tried to excuse himself. "I wasn't always like this. I used to be a good student, but lately I can't concentrate or stay awake."

The look in Peach's eye changed when Pierce said this, and Peach made eye contact. "Have you had trouble breathing?"

"Yeah."

"Headaches?" Peach interrogated.

Pierce answered. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your pupils are contrasted in dilation. Have you had any bad head injuries lately?"

Pierce thought about it. "During initiation, I got knocked around pretty bad, and then something stomped on the back of my head while I was down."

Peach nodded. "Just as I suspected, you've got bleeding in your brain. I'm afraid you can't fight anymore."

"So I can't go on that field trip next, do you think I can still compete in the tournament?" Pierce asked like it was no big deal.

"I don't think you get the severity of this." Peach tried to convey. "You can't fight ever again unless you want to risk permanent brain damage. Look, I can let the cheating slide, and you can stay at Beacon, but you can't be a fighter anymore."

"Hey Professor, why did you have Vincent here?" Pierce asked, referring to a zoned out Vincent.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now."

Vincent was stuck training with Barisan on the island. He practiced with everything from sticks, to knives, to bare hands.

"Why are we even training for this?" Vincent asked. "All of the soldiers I've run into use guns. What am I going to do if one sticks a gun in my face?"

Barisan pulled out his pistol and handed it to Vincent. "Shove this in my face." He commanded.

Vincent did as he was bidden. In a split second, the gun was ripped from his hands, and the artist was on the ground. "That's what you do, kid."

Vincent came out of his thoughts and saw Pierce was waking up from his operation. He saw the painter standing by with a book in his hand. "What is that?"

"It's a book of the classes offered at Beacon," Vincent offered the book. "Now let's find out what you want to do."


	10. The Arc gets Lashed

**A/N: Not the best title I admit, but I can't let Vincent do everything. Take care.**

Ch. 10 the Arc gets Lashed

Lash was walking down the dorm halls at night ready to hit the hay when she stopped and saw two other team leaders in a serious discussion. She waited for them to be done before she approached.

"Arc." She greeted.

"Oh hey Lash." He responded.

She tried to come up with what to say next. "Is there a problem?"

"You could say that, Cardin has this secret that he's holding over my head and I have to do whatever he tells me."

Lash thought about it. "Don't let people control you. You don't want to go down that path." Lash continued. "And be nicer to Pyrrha, she is your partner after all." With that, Lash left the Arc boy to his thoughts.

Back in their dorm, Lash and Kharla were preparing for sleep. "Where do you think Vincent and Claudia are?" Kharla asked her teammate.

"My guess is making out." Lash responded curtly.

A silence hung in the dorm for what felt like hours after this was said; only broken by the door creaking open. "Hey guys, where's Claudia?" Vincent asked.

"Hah, you were wrong!" Kharla practically cheered. "Sorry." She quickly apologized.

"We assumed she was with you so we don't know." Lash answered.

Vincent looked at the empty bed, then stated, "She sure is gone a lot lately. Should I go look for her?"

Lash answered again. "As team leader, I command you to stay here and get some sleep."

"Thanks for making the decision for me." Vincent thanked as he popped out the door.

"Sometimes I hate that guy." Lash said to herself.

Kharla looked over at her leader and asked, "Sometimes?"

Lash got what she was hinting at. "If you're trying to make me confess that I like him, it won't work." Lash shot the thought down. "I just think he's interesting, is all."

"You DO have feelings!" Kharla congratulated. "Sorry!"

…

Vincent walked in on a sight he thought he'd never see. Claudia was totally in the middle of kissing some guy Vincent didn't know.

Vincent's mind went blank and he found himself on the island. He found a mask in Barisan's hut. A mask identical to the one the man who tortured Vincent wore.

"What the hell is this?!" Vincent threw the mask at a sleeping Barisan.

Barisan looked at the mask and said, "It's not what you think kid."

"Yeah, it looks like you and Mr. Psycho are best buddies." Vincent proclaimed.

"We were, before I found out why we were really on this island, and he tried to kill me." Barisan explained.

"Oh." Vincent said.


	11. Who's Your Hero

**A/N: Big flashbacks this episode. Death and killing is a factor in this story, but I'm keeping reserved enough for a T rating. As always, I hope you readers enjoy the story and take care.**

**Guest: I hope this chapter explains things you were confused about, and if not, you will have to wait until I cover that part of the story. Everything happens for a reason.**

Ch. 11 Who's Your Hero

"Vincent, this is Tom." Claudia introduced the tall and cut up guy. "He's a second year."

"I, uh, I see." Vincent said, still dazed. "I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." The moment was so awkward, no one objected.

The next day, most of the first years went to the Forever Fall forest. Vincent however, stayed behind with Pierce. Today they were having a day long study session.

Vincent worked on some chemistry while he thought about his past.

"Barisan, you never told me about yourself." Vincent reminded the man. "What's your story?"

Barisan glanced at the kid, and then stared off into space, "Fyre Fall, the psycho, and I were recruited to come here and find Jian." Barisan went on. "What he didn't tell me was what we were going to do once we got here. My God, that monster used to be my friend; he used to babysit my kids."

Vincent looked at the man in a new light. "But what about before the island…" He was cut off by the partially working broadcast radio. After several beeps, squeaks, and statics, Barisan turned it off.

"There's an airship coming in with supplies, and men," Barisan told Vincent, "It will be a long time until we get another chance off this island."

Vincent looked at his hands. "You think I'm ready to fight?"

"No." He answered. "But you're going to find Jian, and hopefully with his help we can get out of here."

Phase one of the plan, Vincent snuck into the camp, and found Jian. "Jian, come on." Vincent goaded as he came up behind the old man. Jian turned around, and Vincent realized that he was dressed like one of the soldiers.

The two looked into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, the masked man walked into the tent, and before Vincent knew what was happening, he was on the ground.

He was brought outside and surrounded by men, but there was another prisoner there with him, a girl about Vincent's age.

"Ah Vincent, back for the end of days I see." The masked man said. "How do you feel being betrayed by the only person to save you from death on this island?"

"And Jian, I do so thank you for pinpointing the location of the treasure," The masked man began, "But I'm afraid you have served your purpose."

"I'm sorry." Jian told the hostages. Just as this was said, a bullet went right through his head, and Jian, was no more.

The girl next to Vincent screamed.

"Perhaps, this one next?" Fyre looked over at the girl. "Or maybe Vincent? Yes, I think that would do nicely."

Vincent closed his eyes to prepare for the worst.


	12. Defeating Your Demons

**A/N: Vincent's first major victory on the island, and slight foreshadowing of the future. Vincent, Barisan, and Jaune defeat their demons in this chapter. Take care.**

Ch. 12 Defeating your Demons

With his eyes shut, Vincent heard an explosion and thought it was his end. Thankfully it wasn't, he opened his eyes and saw Fyre and his men run into the fray, as explosions were going off left and right.

Vincent got off the ground and freed the other prisoner. The soldiers were scrambling, trying to save themselves from the fire. Vincent watched as Fyre and Barisan met face to face.

"Come back to die?" The masked man asked Barisan.

"I came back to finish my job." He replied.

Barisan matched the masked man blow for blow. Interestingly, they were both using the same combat knives, except Fyre had twice the number of blades.

The mask had one weapon knocked out of his hands, and Barisan took the advantage to drive his small sword right through the eye of the mask. Barisan was left pretty beaten up by the fight. The girl was still fighting off soldiers.

"Jian didn't make it, what are we going to do?" Vincent asked the fighter.

Barisan searched the camp for something useful. "Alright kid, help me over to that machine over there."

The two guys slowly limped over to the high tech machinery. On the way there, a soldier jumped out from cover to stop them with a pistol. Vincent flawless copied the move Barisan had taught him to disarm the soldier. With the perfect moment to kill, he instead used the gun to knock the soldier out.

When Barisan reached the machine, he began fiddling with a keyboard.

"What are you doing Barisan?" Vincent asked.

"I'm stopping that plane by force, it knows what we did here, and it's never coming back." He answered. Then Vincent realized it was a missile launcher. The launch was started. A large metal spike flew out of the machine.

"No!" Vincent yelled as he slammed the abort on the keyboard. The missile immediately fell back to the island, and blew up the entire encampment, killing all of the soldiers and nearly killing Vincent.

After the great battle, Vincent led Shoto, the girl, to their cabana. In their well-deserved respite, the three buried Jian, healed Barisan, and sparred with each other. Shoto even beat Barisan with her pinning the guy to the ground with her body.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Barisan asked the victor.

She answered, "My father, Jian, he wanted a boy." She explained.

"He got one."

Vincent thought about how Shoto taught him how to shoot a bow and arrow. At the same time Jaune was recounting his tale of standing up to Cardin. When Jaune's aura protected him from the punch, Vincent was thinking on Shoto unlocking his aura, a very intimate process. When barf boy got around to the part about him killing the Ursa, Vincent couldn't believe it, but then again he couldn't believe what he did on the island either.


	13. How to Survive

**A/N: Here is another big chapter, has a serious side, and a lighter note. Take care.**

**Guest: Many thanks to you, I hope you enjoy the suspense of waiting for my next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Ch. 13 How to Survive

Vincent was sitting in Ozpin's office getting chatted up.

"Vincent, I have to ask, why do I find you constantly breaking the rules?" The headmaster asked.

Vincent looked all the way up to his nose this time. "If you are referring to my transcript I…" He started.

"Not yours, Mr. Arc's actually." He cut in.

Vincent thought back to his first transcript he forged, that fateful day. "So that's what happened to my stolen artwork."

"I see." Was all Ozpin said. "Though I am also interested in your enabling of cheating on school grounds."

"About that," Vincent tried to explain without revealing too much, "I needed the money."

"For what?"

"To do what I had to do." Vincent stated solemnly.

Ozpin took a very long sip of coffee before responding. "Ever since our first meeting, I've grown quite interested in you Vincent Van. I even looked into your history."

The headmaster paused to let Vincent respond. He didn't.

"I have a deal to make with you Vincent." Ozpin declared. "It has to do with that joke you made about me knowing everything…"

Vincent thought back to the island. The three survivors were relaxing in the cabana when they heard a proximity alarm go off indicating intruders were on the island.

"I thought all of Fyre's men were gone." Shoto said.

Barisan readied his weapons and said, "They were, so let's go welcome the newcomers."

The three split up to flank the intruders.

"On a lighter note," Ozpin finished, "We have some perspective students coming in to see Beacon; I was hoping you could be one of the student guides."

Upon Vincent's arrival at his dorm room, he was greeted by a kid doing skateboard tricks off the desks. "Ah, you must be my perspective student." He sighed thoroughly unenthused.

"Yep," The kid greeted. "I'm Schultz, and I like to party!" He was 15, had curly light brown hair, a purple shirt that said 'got dust?' khaki shorts, a plethora of skate pads, and a spiked skate helmet. His face was bright and clean, his eyes were a soft, sky blue.

After the introductions, Vincent led Schultz on a tour of the campus and later caught up with the rest of his team.

The next day Vincent and his friends headed out to the city for various reasons. Vincent took Schultz and Pierce where they snuck into a fancy restaurant to eat. Afterwards, they saw a dust shop that was broken into.

"What's up?" Schultz asked the constable that was on the scene.

"There was a robbery." He answered. "The remarkable thing is that it seemed to be done by one man. Uh, I've said too much."

With that they started an investigation into whom or what could have done it. Later that night when they were getting close to a solid lead they were jumped by some goons.

Vincent put up a fight, which led to a full blown shoot out. Vincent was fighting off one goon, when he saw another take aim at Schultz.

"Vincent!" Pierce yelled to warn the painter, instead of risk getting hurt. Vincent immediately flung his paint into the goon with more than enough force to kill him.

Vincent was brought back to the encounter on the island. When he approached the armed intruders they had Shoto at gunpoint. In a blind rage, Vincent leapt after the one closest to her, and beat him until he would never be a threat again.

...

Schultz (secret last name): based off of stereotypical 80's skateboarders

race: human

gender: male

hair: curly, light brown

eyes: sky blue

symbol: lightning bolt on the skateboard

general personality: immature, chill, crash

theme song: Never by Motion Picture (song from 80's Footloose)

armor: skate pads, helmet

weapon: skateboard, currently unnamed

semblance: not unlocked, unknown


	14. Facing The Past

**A/N: Thanks for the patience, If all goes according to plan I am about at the season one finale. Enjoy the chapter and take care.**

Ch. 14 Facing the Past

Sirens sounded and red and blue lights flashed. The teens and the goons scattered.

After the guys regrouped, Pierce started accusing the artist. "Vincent, I think you killed that guy! You're a killer."

"Awesome!" Schultz cheered.

"No, not awesome, that's bad." Pierce corrected.

"Come on man, he saved my life. Don't blame him for that." Schultz pointed out.

All the while Vincent was standing there with a blank look on his face. He was back on the island; Shoto had comforted him after he killed the man, who was a pirate, from a ship that had landed on the island.

Back into the present, Vincent came. He thought he saw a flash of Barisan on a roof top, which Vincent knew was impossible. The guys ended up going back to Beacon in silence. When they got back to the dorms, Vincent and Pierce took a last glance at each other before they went their separate ways.

As he walked through the door he flashed back.

He was back in the cabana listening to a broadcast on their receiver.

"Hello?" came a hesitant greeting from an older gentleman. "This is a message to the survivors on this island." His voice was stronger now. "My good friend, the captain, and I heard that you attacked some of my men while they were scouting. I'm sure this misunderstanding can be cleared up by me letting you know why we're here."

He paused for several moments. "I am looking for a man named Barisan Manilo. He has a very powerful weapon in his possession that I need."

"All you have to do is hand him over, and I'll be generous enough to save you from this island." He finished.

Vincent watched Barisan in deep contemplation after this.

As he came back to the present, he saw the same looks on the faces of his teammates wanting to know why he was gone so late. He recounted the events with as much truth as he could muster. At the moment he was finished, the team heard shouting from the other room, a door slamming shut, and a girl running away.

The painter woke up from a terrible dream with sweat dripping off his face, he left the dorm to go find some peace, as he was leaving he heard someone call out to him. "Vincent, come back to me." The voice whispered.

He looked around for the voice that sounded so familiar. Walking to the end of the hallway, Vincent saw a girl he hadn't seen in a long time. "Shoto?" Vincent grabbed her outstretched hand. "You can't be here. You died."

"Give up your fighting, and come with me." She pleaded. And just like that, Vincent was all alone again.

Back in his bed, Vincent dreamed about when the pirates attacked the cabana. Vincent and Barisan were in the hut as it was being shot up. Barisan took a bullet dangerously close to his vital organs. He was bleeding out.

"Kid, I need you to get my mask." He requested when the first wave of gunshots ended.

"Why?"

"The weapon, it's inside the mask." He answered. Vincent did as he was told, and gave him the mask.

He ripped it open to reveal a small syringe of mysterious dust. "Kid, I might die either way, but I might have a chance with this. If I die you have to promise to take care of Shoto." He then got a look in his eye. "I never got to tell her how I really felt about her." After this he shoved the needle into his body causing violent tremors to erupt around his body, and his eyes to become completely blood red. Barisan was dead.

After this happened, the captain and his pirates brought the two men from the cabana into the open.

Vincent took in the surreal environment around him. Enemies surrounded him, Barisan lied dead next to him, and Shoto was nowhere to rescue him. But most of all, a girl stood in front of him he thought he'd never see again.

"Claudia?" Was all he could say.

"Yes, I found Miss Colossus washed up after your ship sank." The man from the broadcast said. He was in his fifties, gray hair, a short beard, wearing a white lab coat over brown pants, shoes, and shirt. He looked more like a scientist than a fighter, and his only weapon was a small handgun. "She had an interesting story to tell about you, Mr. Van. She was so eager to help me."

"Who are you?"

The man looked right into his eyes, then shifted his gaze to Barisan and said, "My name is Irvin, and I think I just found what I came for. Claudia, be a dear and fetch my blood sample kit."

Claudia left momentarily to get the kit, when an arrow flew out of nowhere and pierced one of the pirates.

Shoto had arrived; she aimed her next arrow right at Irvin. She looked at Barisan's lifeless body, and then at Vincent's before her face became very somber like she was saying goodbye. Then the shock of pain spread across her face in an instant. Irvin had shot her. She was dead almost instantly, but she knew she was dead when she attacked, there was nothing she could have done.

Vincent didn't have enough time to process this, when Barisan's body on the ground rose up and started attacking the pirates in an insatiable blood lust. The pirates died or scattered along with Irvin. The captain of the ship stood his ground and paid the price for it. Barisan even started to go after Claudia until Vincent stepped in between them.

Barisan left to chase down more pirates and left Claudia and Vincent to pick up the pieces.

Vincent awoke from the vivid memory to the sound of Schultz whining about how bored he was.


	15. Facing The Truth

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here is the volume one finale. It took a long time to write, so some recognition would be nice, but anyway, I might go on hiatus temporarily. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, so until next time, take care.**

Ch. 15 Facing the Truth

That weekend morning, the team had nothing to do so they all went their separate ways. Claudia was training, Kharla was eating breakfast, and Lash was beating Schultz at a guitar duel video game.

"What does that make it 4 none?" Lash gloated.

"Shut up!" Schultz retorted.

Vincent left to go see if he could make amends with Pierce.

Walking through the halls, Vincent remembered being on the island. Claudia helped Vincent bury Shoto with her father in silence.

"Hey Killer!" Pierce greeted the artist with a subtle antagonism.

Vincent tried to remain calm. "You think I don't know that? You think I don't feel the guilt and shame of their death on my hands."

"You still did it." Pierce pointed out.

Vincent realized arguing with him on the subject was a lost cause and went to do some other things.

After a few hours, Vincent took a lunch break and headed to the lunch room. There, he found Lash eating by herself.

"What's the matter?" the guy asked the obviously troubled female.

"Nothing," She responded, "Just doing my own thing, the same as everybody else."

"Well you know what I think?" He asked her.

She gave him a look that said 'I don't care, but you're going to tell me anyway.'

"I think you need to cut loose and have some fun." He answered. "Which is great because I just happen to have two tickets to tonight's concert."

The faunus thought about it for a minute. "Eh, I'm busy." She rejected.

"Come on, it's Achieve Men, I know you love them." He pushed.

"Fine!" She said snatching the tickets, "Just don't call it a date. That's an order."

Vincent left Lash to get ready for the 'not date.' As he was wandering, he felt a bag wrap around his head and arms try to restrain him. He launched his elbow into a guy judging by the sound of his grunt. Before he was unconscious he heard a woman's voice as well.

Suddenly he remembered being on the island.

"Claudia, what happened?" Vincent asked the girl.

"That vial Barisan took was full of the last of an experimental form of dust created during the war." She responded.

"The effects on patients injected with it were shown to be increased physical and mental capacity and even cellular regeneration like nothing else known. But there were unintended consequences, almost all of the test subjects became physically disfigured and died, or their minds were warped beyond reason." She explained right to his face.

"What does that mean?" The painter asked.

Claudia warned. "It means he better be on our side, because there's no stopping him."

Vincent found himself in the back of a vehicle. He was still bagged and handcuffed. "Could you guys let me go, I have this great concert to go to pretty soon, so…"

"I'm afraid not," The woman's voice from earlier interjected. "You have to do something for us first."

"And why should I help you?" Vincent asked. "You did just kidnap me."

The voice paused for a moment, as the car rolled to a stop. "Don't think about it as helping us; think about it as saving your friend's life." And with that, Vincent was dropped off in front of an old, abandoned high-rise and the vehicle sped off.

Vincent snaked his way up the crumbling staircase until he reached a floor with sounds coming from it. He peered through a door to see two men standing around a third in a chair.

The one in the mask was giving the guy in the chair a syringe. As soon as he saw this, he jumped out from cover and charged into the masked man. He crashed him into the wall but then hesitated when he saw that the mask was nearly identical to Barisan's.

"No!" The artist cried.

The masked Barisan grabbed onto Vincent's body and threw him through the roof with his massive strength. The henchman left the scene, but another body came out from the shadows.

Vincent found himself on Irvin's ship; he was taken prisoner by some of the pirates for his plan. Once onboard, Vincent fought hard against the pirates using a bow and arrows. When he found the control room, he saw a wounded Irvin on the floor talking to an armed Barisan. The swordsman had gotten the full explanation of who had killed Shoto, and who had let her die.

On the roof, Vincent struggled to keep his paintbrush in between his face, and Barisan's boot. When out of nowhere a big guy stampeded Barisan off of Vincent.

For a brief moment, Vincent was trying to escape Barisan's wrath on the ship, when he was almost overboard, he was literally grabbed by his coattails and swung back into Barisan's hands.

Vincent looked to see who saved him from the madman, when he saw Pierce. The man lying down watched as Pierce fought for his life. He jabbed with full power, and blocked at maximum speed while trying to wear down the monster that was Barisan.

The artist picked himself up and joined the melee. Even without weapons, Barisan proved to be a challenge for two huntsmen.

Barisan then smashed his fists into the ground, making the roof fall out from under them. After the bodies landed, Vincent found Pierce laying on his back with a steel support beam through his chest.

"Pierce!" Vincent yelled as he came up to the dying kid. "You stupid idiot, you had to go and save me."

"Sorry." Pierce said out of breath.

Vincent shook his head and responded. "No, don't be. You did good."

"Did we get him?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah."

Pierce then looked right into Vincent's eyes. "I was wrong, you aren't a killer, you're a survivor, and you're my best friend." And then, Pierce shut his eyes.

"Pierce?" The young kid questioned. "Pierce, open your eyes, wake up Pierce!" He pleaded while holding the hero's head.

Vincent retreated to the ship where Barisan was making his feelings known. "Kid, I promise you will die at my hands only after I have taken everything and everyone away from you, so that you can feel how I feel." After this Vincent was thrown into one of the many prison cells on the ship, awaiting further punishment.

Back in the present, Vincent heard some rubble shake. Barisan was alive, of course. Vincent pulled out his paintbrush.

It expanded into Brushido, a deadly sword, reserved for killing monsters. With righteous fury, Vincent beat down the masked man. They fought into a corner where there was some high tech machinery. Vincent slashed into it with his sword, and the ensuing explosion blew him back.

The artist noted the weakened structural integrity of the building, and pulled the man in the chair out of the building right before it collapsed on top of Barisan, surely killing him.

Vincent found out that the guy he saved was none other than Schultz, which further complicated the situation. Although he felt good about defeating his mortal enemy. Later that night, he found out team RWBY had their own adventure in crime fighting that night, taking on the White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

The very next day, Vincent read in the newspapers about Pierce's death in the obituaries. When he flipped the page he saw a story titled, the masked man. It talked about Vincent's dance with the devil, and the leveled building, but underneath was a mug shot of a man that was not Barisan in the slightest; the body of the masked man was identified as Simon Gould, a low life thug.

Right after this Vincent left the school.

...

The henchman from the fight was in an office penthouse on the top floor of a skyscraper. He was talking to a man in his seat looking out over the city. "I'm sorry sir, the Straw Hat killed Gould and got away."

"That is very unfortunate. I'll arrange for more samples of my blood." The sitting man said.

The henchman continued. "Who is this kid?"

"He is my friend." The shadowy figure answered.

"Is that why you don't want him dead?"

The man turned his chair slightly. "Death isn't good enough for him, not until he has lost everything and begs for his death. Then I will stick an arrow through his heart." As the man said this he threw a sword right into the henchman's chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"I made a promise kid, and I keep my promises." Barisan said as he looked out over the city.


	16. Trailer: Life

**A/N: Hello again, thanks for checking me out, as you will see this is a trailer for Lash, and not the anticipated volume 2 continuation. I felt the need to come off hiatus, but I'm not ready for full blown chapters, so for now I am doing trailers. I realize I am already a volume in so I will keep them brief and not go into detail on appearance or weapons, only on developing character, personality, fighting styles, motives, and possibly where they were right before Beacon.**

Trailer: Life

_Music has theory and rules, life is far less measured._

Lash had finished off her performance in the somewhat dense forest of Stockwood. Her voice felt strained, and the rest of her body didn't feel much better.

As she went off into the trees to take a nap, there was a thrashing sound that came from the bushes.

The Faunus removed the strap to her guitar just in case.

Then the world's largest and quite possibly oldest Ursa stumbled onto the female's fortress of solitude.

Lash watched from the ground while the black beast charged her position. She countered by slashing her guitar down its under belly.

The Ursa did not like this and responded by getting on its hind legs to slash at her from up high.

Lash changed her grip on her guitar so that the neck pointed out, and she thrusted the neck in between the bear's claws. Lash proved to have more strength than the beast and threw him to the side with her leverage.

From the distance Lash started peppering the Ursa with lightning dust bullets from the end of her killer guitar, Dusty.

The big monster began to be pestered by the bullets and started to turn around. Lash figured her job was done here.

Then the large spikes from its back began to be shot out at the teenager.

She was caught unprepared. She tried to think quickly, but they were already on her. With no time to dodge, she stood firm and released a scream so that someone would know she was there and what she did.

But instead of a weak vocalization of fear came the earsplitting wail of her voice breaking the sound barrier and meeting the bony spikes head on, and winning. The Ursa's last attack backfired and it died quickly.

Lash was in almost as bad a condition as her opponent, between her exhaustion and the fact that the door to being a huntress had flown open at the cost of her never being able to sing again.


	17. Trailer: Voice

**A/N: Greetings, I have now released my second trailer, I recommend not skipping this one, perhaps even coming back to read this one several times throughout the story as necessary. Not to toot my own horn, but I take this to be my greatest work that comes in at under 600 words. Find your Voice and take care.**

Trailer: Voice

_The only thing more powerful than what is seen is what is felt. The only way to make what is felt real is to find your voice and tell it to someone._

Vincent was walking down the dark alleyways of Vale in the middle of a thunderstorm. As he went he noticed the lights from the main street casting shadows on the bricks and concrete giving the territory a strange sense of emptiness.

The painter swore he heard something and grabbed his brush. He held the brush in his right hand and used his left forearm for stabilizing and body protection.

The sound was revealed to be a small meow coming from a discarded cardboard box. A compassionate Vincent opened the box and gathered up the small kitten in his open hand.

At that split moment bolts of lightning began to strike dangerously close to Vincent and his precious cargo. He ran down the alley in hopes of avoiding the blasts of electricity.

Soon he found his efforts in vain as a white gold wave of light hit the artist and knocked him down to the ground.

When he came to he was on his father's boat, The Sun's Beauty, in the master bedroom with his girlfriend Claudia. Vincent had just stopped himself out of worry because the storm sounded very close outside on the open ocean.

"Vinnie don't worry about it, now come over here and kiss me." The blonde commanded.

The young man did as he was told. When he held her in an embrace however there was a great sound like several booms of thunder happening simultaneously. Before he realized it the boat was sideways and going into the dark sea.

Claudia reached for him, and he reached back but to no avail. He dove into the water after her and became lost in the chaos of the waves and raindrops. Vincent lost consciousness.

Vincent reawaked with scorch marks on his hands and face and his clothes soaked from the downpour. He couldn't find the kitten he found, it was probably swept away in the rain. It was just another thing in his life that slipped away.

The painter only realized that there was a body in front of him, bearing over him with a dark yet familiar sensation.

This body slowly dispersed into an amalgam of dark gas that seeped into every fiber of Vincent's being. He found himself choking. He swung his sword around rapidly to disperse the presence that was taking his life away.

"Pain." It seemed to growl.

And only then did Vincent realize where he was. Just like that, Vincent was suddenly back in the alleyway with the noisy kitten as if nothing had happened. Well, almost nothing. The alley had grown quiet and in Vincent's unconscious raging, he had formed the picture of a sunflower with an arrow through it on the wall in front of him.

"Would you like to hear a story little one?" He voiced to the bundle of wet fur in his hands. "There I was on The Sun's Beauty…" He began as he walked down the end of the alleyway into the morning light that had come out of the clouds.


	18. Trailer: Compel

**A/N: I am proud to present Claudia's trailer. trailer 4 and volume 2 are in the works I assure you. Until then, you are out of...Luck... On an unrelated, personal note: I love Over The Garden Wall, so much that I want to craft a completely original story that loosely resembles the format of the show. Good Luck and Take Care.**

Trailer: Compel

_Carrying the weight of the world is a pain in the neck… And the ass._

"I hate my life." Was what Claudia wanted to say, it was what she wanted to preach to the world, but this was not the time for talking.

Claudia stood there, with her stick, heads, appropriately placed right above the neck of the sleeping girl. Behind her stood her master, a sadistic monster who was capable of ordering her to do whatever was necessary, even if that included assassinating a little girl.

In truth, she had set her mind to do it right up until that very moment. Then instead of the will of her mentor, she whipped her body around and crashed master and apprentice through the window and down into the ground.

Now the real fighting would commence. Claudia brought out both Heads and Tails and charged with the aim of speed.

The Master retaliated by blocking with their forearms. As expected The Master had brought some of their legendary armor. Luckily they only felt the need for their gloves and boots. She still has a chance of survival.

"Claudia, I could have killed you already, but I want to know why you disobeyed me." The Master responded while redirecting slashes, as if they read her mind among all the chaos.

She refused to answer. So, the Master started their counter attack.

They started with the average punches and kicks; it was difficult to make out more than that because of their speed and grace, due to the fact of them mastering every art form of fighting.

Claudia jumped at an opening of the side of the Master's face. She deftly maneuvered Tails right into shooting position.

The dust exploded out the end. But the ensuing explosion was larger than she anticipated. Claudia was thrown back a few feet. When she got her footing back, her smirk faded.

The energy was from the energy pulse of the Master's glove.

This was when both kicked their power into high gear. The Master went full out on the offensive. Claudia responded by bringing Heads and Tails together into a Bo staff of great power.

The Bo staff worked well at keeping the Master at bay. Once they got past the metal barrier however, The Master had the advantage and jabbed into Claudia with their solid gloves.

Claudia swung her staff around the back of her neck and horizontally across the Master's chest. She amplified the force as much as she could with her semblance making the staff as heavy as possible right at the moment of impact.

The Master was violently ejected from the fight. Claudia then used her semblance to lighten herself and jump onto the roof of the building she was nearest.

When she landed, Claudia heard a strange noise coming from behind her. She turned around in horror to see the Master hovering away from the edge of the building without even a scratch on their now exposed mid-section.

Claudia fell to her knees in defeat. She then said with her head to the ground, "I felt compelled to Master. You can kill me now."

"Not yet, you have a long term mission to do for me first," The Master spoke with a lighter, almost upbeat tone. "Prepare to take up the mantle of Huntress."


	19. Trailer: Knosp

**A/N: Hey, just thought I'd crank this one out tonight and get it over with. That's it for trailers for now. I bet you can tell what anime fight this draws heavily upon because I binged the entire 300ish episodes over my break. Good Luck and take care.**

**Definition/N: Knosp, a budlike ornament, a flower that hasn't bloomed. It's a real word, look it up.**

Trailer: Knosp

_Glass is looked through, not at, unless it is broken._

Kharla was staring down twelve frog shaped androids of differing sizes and strengths. This was her test.

She began her assault as expected. She drew fourth from within her dozens of shards of aura glass and flung them into the frogs right in front of her. The first two went down easily, though one of the frogs was able to absorb the glass shards.

Next the two largest frogs charged her simultaneously. She countered by manifesting an entire tidal wave of shards to counter them. Two more down to Eight to go.

One of the smaller frogs kept its distance and shot its tongue at the young wizard with amazing speed and accuracy.

Kharla jumped, dodged, and evaded the tongue of doom. That is, until she found the end of its effective range, and rushed as close as possible and chopped the tongue clean through with her glass sword. Seven and a half to go.

The aforementioned tongue less frog then charged her, "Easy." She thought. Then something grabbed her from behind.

One of the frogs used camouflage and held her down while the other frog rushed in. Kharla let her guard down, she then used her technique to shoot shards in an omnidirectional blast.

The camouflaged frog went down easily, but that darn tongue frog was still up and about, Kharla then transitioned into her signature move, using a literal glass cannon she blasted the annoying frog to dust.

She was down to the final six and things looked good, until all six final frogs unleashed their armada of energy, weapons, and skills. Kharla had nowhere to go, and she couldn't all of the attacks.

Kharla used what aura she had and constructed a dome around her body. It didn't hold very well on account of it being glass.

"Halt!" called the man that was administering the test.

"No! Don't Stop! I can do this!" Kharla pleaded with the rest of her breath.

"Sorry, but…" the man began, Kharla's hidden power unleashed and the automatons sprung to a new life and seemed supercharged by Kharla's power.

Where Kharla once was, stood a giant hunk of brilliantly colored glass that easily tore through the remaining six frogs. Then luckily before any more damage could be done, Kharla lost her power and returned to an exhausted teenage girl. She was forced into using that technique.

Kharla lost consciousness before hearing the good news. She was acknowledged as a huntress in training and would be attending Beacon.


End file.
